


5 clues

by HarryJamesPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian Relationship, Trans Male Character, no labels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJamesPeralta/pseuds/HarryJamesPeralta
Summary: Gina gives Rosa 5 clues about who has her hot and bothered.





	1. 5 Clues

Chapter 1

 

“You do not make me grin.”

“And yet here you are grinning Diaz.”  Gina’s voice was soft, melodic, mildly teasing as she pulled out her phone to show Rosa a photograph of the two of them sitting together, Rosa clearly grinning.  Rosa rolled her eyes slightly, but a small smile on her lips told her that she wasn’t exasperated at all.  _Gina Linetti was an enigma shrouded in a mystery wrapped tightly in a shirt that was far too tight and—_

Rosa shook her head realizing she had been distracted staring at Gina, “snap out of it Diaz, people are going to think you want my body.”  Gina teased her.  _Gina always teased her.  It was hot.  Snap out of it Diaz, Gina Linetti is not hot.  Distracting, sure, but not hot._   “Wipe that smirk off your face biker babe,” Gina’s voice brought Rosa’s mind snapping into focus, she glanced up at Gina’s face who was smirking.  _Her lips formed a perfect smirk, small, half cruel-half joking, they looked soft enough to kiss_.  

“I was not smirking Linetti,” at Rosa’s retort Gina clicked two spots on her phone and showed Rosa her own face.

“And yet here you are smirking Diaz, when are you going to learn? Gina Linetti records everything,” Rosa rolled her eyes slightly as she caught sight of a photograph of herself, clearly taken while she was thinking about stupid Gina’s stupid tight shirt a smirk clear as day on her face.

“Got me again,” Rosa retorted stoically turning on one heel and striding briskly to her desk.  _why is she so perfect looking?  Such a rude asshole, but so so so perfect._ Rosa glanced up at Gina who was busy playing on her phone, she was clearly doing something fun, maybe checking out guys on Tinder or something, she was swiping right, then left, right then left, Gina’s grin was unbearable and then.  _She’s biting her lip.  Her perfect, stupid, soft, delectable, fantastic looking lips._ Rosa pulled out her phone and snapped a photograph of Gina before sauntering to her desk.   “You’re looking all hot and bothered,”  Rosa teased lightly, “what are you doing looking at pictures of Channing Tatum?”

“I do not look hot and bothered, your confusing my face for annoyed and not very cold,” Gina retorted setting her phone face down on her desk to glance up at Rosa.  Rosa very much enjoyed pulling her phone out of her back pocket, opening her gallery to show Gina the photo of herself biting her lip, indeed looking quite hot and bothered.

“So what if I was then?”  

“Channing Tatum isn’t even hot Linetti, you could do so much better than him.”

“I didn’t say it was Tatum, I just admitted looking a little hot and bothered,” Gina’s voice sounded frustrated and Rosa’s mind wandered briefly to what she could have been looking at.

“Was it Beyoncé then?”

“No Diaz, while I find Beyoncé to be the queen of my life, no she does not make me hot and bothered,”  Rosa sighed slightly as Gina gave the most unhelpful answer of her life.  It was impossible to figure out Gina Linetti.

“Give me five hints and I’ll see if I can guess who it was then,” Rosa challenged.  Gina nodded in acceptance.

“I’ll text you your hints Diaz,” Gina said with a small smirk of her own, Rosas phone vibrated before she even finished walking back to her desk and she glanced at it.  **1\. They’re a badass stone cold bitch.** Rosa almost laughed.  That could describe like half of Brooklyn.

 

Rosa texted back a few simple words; **so that** **narrows it** **down** **absolutely none**.  Gina made eye contact from across the bullpen and shrugged at Rosa. **What no hints two** **through five?** Rosa glanced up to see A look of mirth on Gina’s face. _God did she look incredible when she found things_ _amusing_ , _and when she found them_ _annoying_ , _and honestly_ _she_ _always looks incredible_. Rosa snaps out of as her phone vibrates. 

**2 They work for the NYPD**. Rosa’s eyebrows feel as if they’ve left the spot where they belong disappearing into the creases in her forehead. So that narrows things down to about thirty five thousand. Rosa types that exact sentence to Gina quickly **so that narrows it down to about thirty five thousand, anyone I know?**

Gina’s response comes faster than Rosa can set her phone down, she is not being productive today. 

**This isn’t 20 questions Diaz. But since you asked so nicely here is your third clue: they went to the academy at the same time as you.** Rosas nose crinkles the only person she can think of is Jake Peralta and while they’re friends he is definitely not a badass stone cold bitch. 

**Peralta is not a stone cold bitch Linetti and I didn’t keep in touch with anyone from the academy.**

**Fourth clue: you’re ridiculous.**

**Fifth clue: it’s you dummy. You’re the stone cold bitch who has me all hot and bothered.** Rosa dropped her phone with a clank which drew the attention of the entire squad, the look on her face is caught somewhere between disbelief and relief and maybe terror. _Gina Linetti is hot and bothered by me. Gina “the enigma” Linetti just told you by text message that you have her hot and bothered. Diaz, pay attention. Diaz.  Diaz. Diaz._

“Diaz!” A large hand snapping two fingers in front of her face brought her back to reality. 

“Sorry Sarge,” she mumbled as he started in asking her if she was okay, “I have to go.”  Rosa tossed her leather jacket over her shoulder, grabbed her phone from the floor and more or less fled from her desk. Her phone vibrated **that clearly** **didn’t go as planned, don’t make this weird Ro, please** _make it weird? How would_ _I_ _make it any_ _more weird._ _I’ve only_ _been fantasizing_ _about_ _stupid_ _Gina’s stupid lips for five_ _years and_ _about her too tight_ _shirts_ a _nd her almond shampoo and her_ _strawberry body soap._ **Listen, Ro, I’m sorry if I** **made it** **weird, I** **read the signals all wrong**. The vibration caused Rosa to read the message from Gina. She sat back on the couch in their shared bathroom before trying to respond without sounding like a total idiot. 

**Not weird**. **You, me, pizza tonight**. _Not weird_. _You_ , _me, pizza_ _tonight_. _Great._ _You sound like a total fucking idiot._  

**6:45.** **Pick me up** **on your motorcycle.**  

Rosa smiled at her phone, nay, Rosa Diaz grinned at her stupid phone because of stupid, beautiful, mysterious, obviously somewhat gay Gina Linetti. 

 

——————————————

 

_There is no reason to be nervous_ _about_ _picking_ _up Gina on your motorcycle._ _Gina_ _has_ _ridden_ _on your motorcycle with you_ _before, her thin arms wrapped_ _around your waist, one_ _hand resting on your thigh making_ _it hard to_ _concentrate on the road and the_ _other_ _tucked into your_ _jacket pocket presumably to keep it warm._ _Gina_ _Linetti_ _riding_ _with_ _you on your motorcycle is definitely not in your top_ _five_ _all time_ _fantasies that aren’t 100% sexual in nature_ , _nope_ _not even_ _in the top_ _ten._ _Okay_ _keep_ _trying to convince yourself_ _of_ _that_ _Diaz_. Rosa wasn’t sure how she got to Gina’s apartment or how she even started knocking on the door but it was six forty five and she apparently had a date to go to. Gina opened the door “you clean up nice Linetti,” Rosa says with a small smirk. In actuality Gina hadn’t changed out of her work clothes except for grabbing a jacket. 

“You can call me Gina, Rosa.” Rosa’s mouth went dry and she found herself nodding. 

“Yeah, alright, well you look good—Gina,” Rosa knew she was blushing slightly. _You do not blush, Diaz._ _Pull_ _yourself together._ _This is just_ _Gina Linetti._  

“You look more than alright Rosa, you look downright sexy,” Gina did not blush but the dilation of her pupils gave away that she definitely wasn’t lying.  Gina and Rosa fell into a comfortable silence as they climbed onto Rosa’s motorcycle. Gina’s arms wrapped around her as usual, but both if her hands were resting on Rosa’s thighs as they drove, when they arrived at the restaurant there was no awkwardness just pizza and actual conversation in which Gina learned that Rosa had two sisters and one brother and Rosa learned that Gina grew up with just her mom but that Jake freaking Peralta and her became friends when they were six years old.  “Jake is literally the closest I’ve come to having a family other than Mom I can’t believe you thought I thought he was the sexy stone cold bitch.”  Rosa smiled slightly. 

“I didn’t know you were into women otherwise I might have guessed myself,” protested Rosa the disbelief in her voice gave her away though she would have never guessed it was her. 

“I’m not held back by petty human labels, you’re hot it doesn’t matter to me if you’re a woman or a man or somewhere in between or neither,” Gina explained. Her voice was soft and melodious but not teasing. 

“Yes I do suppose the human form of the “100 emoji” doesn’t care about gender,” Rosa said amusement showing clearly on her face Gina’s bright blue eyes met hers a bright smile gracing her face. “You’re way too beautiful,” Rosa mumbled half to herself. 

“You’re not so bad yourself Ro,” Gina’s response was not tense, but a silence followed it as they consumed their pizza.  “Maybe we could take a stroll.” Suggested Gina as they were walking to where Rosa had parked her motorcycle.

“Yeah, alright then,” Rosa responded biting her bottom lip, their walk starter out kind of awkwardly until Gina reached down and intertwined their fingers leaning slightly into Rosa as they strolled along. _Gina is_ _holding my damn hand_ _and I don’t know whether I_ _love it or hate_ _it._ _Okay I don’t hate it, my palms are sweating, can she feel that?_  

“Thanks for agreeing to come out with me,” Rosa said lightly as she walked Gina to the door of her apartment building, their fingers intertwined lightly felt more natural than anything else rather suddenly. 

“Are you going to kiss me or nah?” Gina asked instead of responding to Rosa’s statement. _Am I_ _going to_ _kiss_ _her? I’ve been waiting months_ _to taste her lips on mine_. Rosa leaned forward and caught Gina’s lips softly against her own her hand coming up to cup the girls soft cheek. The kiss was chaste, slow, somewhat hesitant and everything all at once. Gina’s arm wrapped around Rosa’s waist to pull the taller girl tightly against her deepening the kiss ever so slightly, Gina’s tongue slid ever so softly against Rosa’s lips before Rosa opened her moth somewhat their tongues meeting gently.  Rosa broke the kiss.

“I should get going,” she whispered, “we should do this again.” Gina grinned at Rosa’s words. 

“You could come in?” Rosa wasn’t sure if Gina was asking or inviting. 

“Gina, as much as I want to come upstairs and continue this I think we should take it slow,” Rosa whispered gently. “I really like you and I don’t want to mess things up between us.” Gina nodded slowly.

“Such a tease you are Miss Diaz,” Gina announced with a slight smirk, Rosa could tell she was slightly hurt by the rejection. She leaned forward kissing Gina softly and slowly before pulling away and turning to walk to her motorcycle not glancing back at the stunning blue eyed beauty she left on the doorstep. 

———————————

**Thank you for the fantastic** **date Gina** Rosa set her phone down after texting the girl and sat down on her couch with a single tumblr of whiskey sipping it slowly. Her phone vibrated and she smiled noticing it was indeed from Gina. 

**Would have been 10x better if you came in and showed me how hard it is to breathe** Gina’s response made Rosa dizzy with nervousness and excitement. 

**Trust me, I** **wanted to, I** **just think** **we should go on a couple dates first** Rosa sent back to her quickly. 

**Let’s go on another date tomorrow**? Gina’s response caused a familiar tightness in Rosa’s gut. 

**You pick the place I’ll pick** **you up at 5:30?** Rosa went to set her phone down but Gina had already typed what looked like a book. 

**We’re going to the film festival in Central Park** **it starts** **at 6.** **Then you can take** **me to the best** **diner nearby.** **And then you** **can take me home** **;)** Rosa bit her lip reading Gina’s exact instructions. 

**Why are you so eager for me to take you home?** Rosa sent teasingly to Gina. 

**Let’s just say I** **need some help** **in my bedroom** **;) goodnight beautiful.**   Gina responded. _Help_ _in the bedroom._ _Not even_ _a clever euphemism, but Gods the thought_ _of_ _Gina pinned beneath her_ a _s their lips did a dance and their hands ghosted across warm skin._ Rosa shivered, downed the rest of her tumblr of whiskey and sent Gina a text back. 

**Goodnight, try not to dream** **about me all night.**  

———————————


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina is eager to get Rosa home and into bed, however their plans are foiled.

Chapter 2

 

Rosa entered work at exactly 7:49 a.m. set a steaming cup off coffee on Gina’s desk and walked to her own, wondering how she would make it through her shift today. Around 8:10 a text interrupted Rosa’s deep work trance. **Thank you for the coffee.** She glanced up at Gina and mouthed the words “you’re welcome” to the intoxicating woman at the admin desk and tried to get her work done for the day. 

 

At the morning debriefing Gina had taken her normal place in Rosa’s right, but she was sitting closer than she did normally, her thigh resting against Rosa’s under the table.  Rosa found herself smiling slightly. 

 

“Do you find something amusing Detective Diaz?” Terry’s voice cut into her sharply and she glanced up realizing she wasn’t even paying attention to the briefing. 

 

“No, I was distracted, sorry Sarge,” Rosa answered and Terry ranted for a bit about how everyone needed to pay attention to every briefing, but Rosa could only concentrate on the smell of Gina’s shower gel and shampoo and how warm her thigh felt, thankfully they made it through the meeting without further discussion.  Rosa spent the rest of the day checking her phone every ten minutes and barely finishing the work she had to do.  Finally near the end of the day Rosa checked her phone and to her surprise a text from Gina was waiting for her.  **I’m excited for our date tonight, sorry for getting you in mild trouble with the Sarge.  On a different note, could we skip the date part and go to the bedroom part?  I’ve been looking at photos of you on my phone all day long.** Rosa felt herself blush slightly upon reading Gina’s note. 

 

 **We’re going on the date Gina, but I’m very much looking forward to our goodnight kiss.** Rosa typed back before sliding her phone into her back pocket and grabbing her motorcycle helmet from under her desk and putting her jacket on.  As she walked past Gina’s desk she tossed a casual wink to her and ignored the fluttering in her stomach.

 

————————————

Rosa arrived at Gina’s apartment a full twenty minutes before she had agreed to pick Rosa up, but to her surprise Gina was walking down the hall to meet her when she got halfway to her door.  “You’re early Rosa,” Gina told her with a slight smile and Rosa knew she was.

 

“Do you mind coming in while I finish my hair?” Gina asked, they would be walking to Central Park from Gina’s apartment so Rosa nodded.

  
“Is it alright if I leave my motorcycle helmet up here?” She asked Gina after Gina had excused herself to the bathroom to finish her already flawless hair.

  
“I’d prefer if you did,” Gina shouted from the bathroom, “then you can’t leave without coming inside,” Rosa blushed, but Gina wasn’t there to witness it and so Rosa felt okay about it.  _Gina Linetti is a complete and utter vixen and I am completely enamored by her entire being.  Gina Linetti is a fucking enigma and I love it._   “Alright, I’m ready,” Gina’s voice drew Rosa out of her own thoughts and she looked up from her spot perched on the arm of the sofa, her breath caught in her throat.  Gina Linetti was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on.  

 

“You look absolutely incredible,” Rosa whispered as Gina stepped close to her, the way Rosa was sitting on the arm of the sofa made it very easy for Gina to slip close to her, standing between Rosa’s legs.  Rosa swallowed hard, breathing steadily as she glanced up at Gina.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Asked Gina biting her lip, she was driving Rosa absolutely insane already.

 

“We have a date to get to in—“ Rosa glanced at her watch, “Forty one minutes, we have forty one minutes until the films start.”  Gina bravely leaned down and kissed Rosa softly, when she pulled away Rosa’s breathing was uneven.

 

“We have thirty minutes before we have to leave on foot, the least you can do is kiss me to oblivion,” Gina looked enticing and so Rosa stood up, suddenly realizing how close Gina had been standing to her, their torsos were touching and Rosa shivered slightly before lifting a hand to rub her thumb across Gina’s cheek.  Gina leaned into the touch, her eyes drifting partially closed as Rosa leaned in to press another tender kiss to Gina’s lips.  The small moan that left Gina’s mouth and vibrated on Rosa’s mouth caused Rosa to wrap her arms around Gina’s waist, one hand wandering up her side. Gina responded to the touch with another soft moan and deepened the kiss, somehow the kiss had turned from a tender soft romantic kiss to a fiery battle of tongues, lips feeling inflamed, hearts racing, hands wandering.  Rosa broke the kiss what felt like years later.

 

“I think we’re getting a little carried away,” she panted, Gina’s hand had untucked her shirt and found its way to her stomach, Rosa’s chest heaved from her inability to catch her breath, Gina looked utterly pleased with herself.  Gina groaned in protest and Rosa’s body moved away from hers.

 

“You’re literally the biggest tease, you can’t kiss me like that and not finish the job Diaz,” she whined half heartedly.

 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to finish the job, just after our fantastic date,” Rosa replied half heartedly, she definitely wanted to stay home, kissing Gina Linetti fiercely.  

 

“Well if we’re going on this date we should probably go,” Gina told Rosa grabbing her by the hand and pulling her toward the door.  Rosa gripped Gina’s hand tighter than she meant to, their intertwined fingers feeling entirely too warm for Rosa, but she wasn’t willing to let go.  Their walk was short lived, so was the film festival, which was fine for Rosa, now they just had to fumble their way through dinner and then they could find themsleves in Gina’s bedroom.

 

“So why me of all people?” Rosa found herself asking as they fumbled their way through the cheapest diner food in all of New York City.  Rosa inspected the fry from her plate before chewing it thoughtfully.

 

“Rosa, there is so much about you that makes me pick you, I’m bad at explaining this stuff, but you’re all I think about,”  Gina fumbled on her words as she pushed around her mashed potatoes on her plate.

 

“I get it, feelings are hard,” Rosa muttered back after swallowing what food she had in her mouth.

 

“I have wanted this since I saw you at Jake’s academy graduation from across a crowded auditorium, you’re my type,” Gina told Rosa, smirking a bit when she noticed a light blush covering Rosa’s cheeks for just a second.  

 

“I didn’t realize your type was Latina motorcycle bitches,”

 

“It isn’t, its all of you, the whole package, there’s no words to tell you this Rosa,”  Gina was the one blushing now, their waitress came by to check on them interrupting a clearly half awkward moment.

 

“You ladies need any dessert tonight?” The waitress asked as Rosa pushed her mostly empty plate toward her.  Rosa was about to answer when Gina cut in.

 

“I think we have some dessert at home that we’re going to really enjoy,” she told the waitress, Gina reached across the table and picked up Rosa’s hand.  The waitress, oblivious to what was happening while Rosa flushed deeply huffed indignantly.

  
“Whatever you have at home for dessert is not as good as our chocolate chip cheesecake brownies,” she muttered, Rosa raised her eyebrow at Gina stifling a laugh.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am,” Rosa said lightly, “we’re frankly just too full for dessert, maybe we could get a couple chocolate chip cheesecake brownies to go and eat them later?”  The waitress brightened significantly.

 

“You are just going to love them,” she said brightly running off to get their to go desserts.

 

“Didn’t know you were such a people pleaser Rosa Diaz,” Gina teased, her eyes were bright, filled with the smile that graced her face.

 

“Honestly, Gina, we’re going to want a snack after our evening activities,” Rosa replied, she bit her lip and raised a single eyebrow at Gina who shivered slightly in response.  “Do you need my jacket?” Rosa asked her teasingly, knowing the shiver was all to do with the sexual tension and nothing to do with cold.

 

“Yes, once we get to my apartment, I need your jacket,” Gina whispered, “and the rest of your clothes.”

 

“Here you go dears,” the waitress was back with two large to go boxes and the check.

 

“Thank you, our dinner was lovely,” Rosa told the waitress with a smile, “could we get a bag for our boxes though?  We’re walking,” she explained brightly.  The waitress disappeared to grab them a bag and Rosa dug out enough cash to cover the bill and a tip for the lovely older woman.  

 

“Thanks for the date Gina,” Rosa whispered as they walked together, they walked leisurely, Rosa’s arm draped around Gina’s waist and Gina’ leaning into Rosa’s hold.

 

“Thank me in the morning,” Gina’s voice rang softly, entirely too close to her ear.  Her breath tickled against the sensitive skin of Rosa’s earlobe. 

 

“We’re almost back to your place,” Rosa noted, the knot in her stomach was unbearable. _What if this is a mistake_? _Or what if I_ _can’t please Gina_ _and she never speaks_ _to me again?_

 

“We’re here,” Gina’s voice was almost hoarse. “Let’s go put our dessert away and you can kiss me good night,” Gina teased lightly, she turned to Rosa and winked, as Gina was getting her Keys out to let them into her apartment a crash sounded from within. “What the fuck,” Gina whispered.  Rosa kicked into overdrive unlocking the door, her gun drawn, entering the room as if an active shooter was in it. 

 

“NYPD get on the ground,” Rosa yelled, a skinny guy attempted to sprint to the open window but by the time he got halfway across the room Rosa had tackled him and handcuffed him. “Gina, call Jake, he’s on shift he can take this creep in, I would drag him down myself but I only have my motorcycle,” Rosa explained. Her heart was racing. The cool October breeze fluttered through the open window, Gina made the call to Jake while Rosa yanked the kid to his feet and tossed him back on the couch.  She read him his rights for the charges of breaking and entering as they waited, Rosa glanced up at Gina who was pacing nervously back and forth behind the couch.

———————-

Within forty five minutes Jake had shown up no questions asked and took the teen who had broken in to Gina’s apartment down to the station. Rosa went around to all of the windows installing temporary locks until they could get something more concrete as Gina followed her around chewing on her fingernails. 

 

“I’m sorry our date got ruined,” Gina said lightly as Rosa finished securing the house. 

 

“It was a perfect date and I don’t regret any of it except a dumb teenager breaking in,” Rosa responder tersely, “I also imagine our bedroom plans are thoroughly thwarted.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to it’s just—“ Gina trailed off. 

 

“I don’t expect you to want to jump into sex mode 20 minutes after a stranger has been apprehended in your home Gina,” Rosa told her. 

 

“I’m just scared,” Gina admitted.  “I’ve lived in this apartment for eleven years and never had a problem.”

 

“Some creep just invaded your space, it’s creepy,” Rosa whispered moving to gently caress Gina’s cheek her bright eyes were wide and brimming with tears. 

 

“Can you please stay tonight?” Gina asked Rosa. Rosa’s response was a simple nod. 

 

“We can eat our dessert and stay up as late as you want,” Rosa responded pressing a kiss to Gina’s forehead.  Rosa felt Gina nod. 

 

“Could we just go to sleep?” Gina asked lightly, honestly the whole person breaking into her house had drained her emotionally. 

 

“Do you have a pair of pajama pants I could steal?” Rosa inquired, “otherwise I’m fine with just kind of stripping down but I just don’t want to make you feel tense,” she finished. 

 

“If you’re comfortable in a plain T-shirt and a recycled pair of boxers for pajamas I have you covered,” Gina answered, “too big of T-shirt’s and men’s underwear make the best pjs.” She promised with a slight smile.  Rosa nodded and accepted the clothes that Gina handed her going off to the bathroom to change and get prepared to sleep.  When Rosa left the bathroom Gina was standing in the kitchen sipping a glass of water in a too big white T-shirt and a pair of surprisingly well fitted boxer shorts. 

 

“Ready?” Rosa asked her holding out a hand for Gina’s glass and taking a sip out of it once she handed it over. 

 

When they reached Gina’s bedroom Rosa pulled the covers back and pulled them up around her and Gina, they were laying as far apart as possible and awkwardly at that. “Will you still kiss me goodnight?” Gina asked. Rosa slid across the divide between them her fingers reaching out to run along Gina’s jaw slowly. Rosa sat up partially and turned her body so she was hovering partially over Gina before leaving down to kiss her date tenderly. The kiss was gentle and caring and the complete opposite of their kisses before their date. Gina’s fingers caressed Rosa’s neck and waist as their lips moved to the tune of a love song mildly and lovingly. Rosa’s hand ghosted Gina’s waist for a hair of a second touched Gina’s bare skin beneath her sleep shirt. The innocence of their kiss was departing as Gina’s bare leg slipped between Rosa’s electricity flowing between them and Gina’s fingers tangled in Rosa’s hair pulling gently to deepen their kiss.  This time it was Gina who broke the kiss to look into Rosa’s eyes. 

 

“Earlier today I was ready to toss you in this bed and ravage you and I’m sorry I just want to kiss while you hold me now,” Gina told her while catching her breath. 

 

“I’m one hundred percent Okay with kissing you all night,” Rosa responded with a small smile. Gina responded by leaning up to kiss Rosa hard, the urgency of just needing reassurance was there and Rosa responded roughly. This kiss was a tongue clashing hand wandering kiss. When Rosa could feel herself getting carried away in her hand movements which were causing Gina to moan softly she pulled away. “Come here,” she whispered laying back on her side and opening her arms. Gina scooter into the comforting arms of Rosa her mouth able to rest just below neck level as their bodies tangled before falling onto a fitful sleep. Well, Gina fell into a sleep, Rosa stayed awake listening for the sound of a possible intruder.  Somewhere around three in the morning Rosa drifted to sleep Gina still nestled in her arms safely. 

———————————

 _I’m ninety percent sure_ _that_ _I_ _dreamt that I_ _slept over_ _at Gina’s house and I’m forty percent sure no one_ _is kissing_ _my jaw_ _right_ _now._ As Rosa fought off the last of her sleep she could feel Gina’s hair tickling her face and her lips trailing soft kisses on her jawline. Rosa lifted her chin slightly and Gina glanced up at her. 

“Did you know you smile in your sleep?” Gina asked her, “and you look like a god.”  Rosa would have snorted if she wasn’t blushing. 

“Good morning,” she whispered to Gina, “did you sleep alright?”

“Yes, I felt very safe in the arms of New York’s finest detective,” Gina told her with a small smirk. “Also Jake has sent me about forty text messages asking why you were at my house and I have no clue what to tell him—“

“Tell him whatever you want, we were just hanging out, we were on a date, we were totally about to bone, I don’t know how you want to approach this, but I’m okay with Jake and Amy knowing that we’ve been on a few dates, just can we not tell Boyle until we decide if we are going to be in a relationship?” Rosa rambled. 

“Okay I’ll text him “mind your own Peralta, Rosa was just about to take me to bone town,”—-“ Gina typed a message and sent it, “just kidding I just told him you were walking me home from a date and that nothing was official yet.”

“Thanks Gina.”

“Mmhm,” Gina hummed. “Jake texted back,” she told Rosa. 

“Well what did he say?” 

“Literally just “cool cool cool, double date Friday night?” What a nerd,” Gina grumbled. “So a double date Friday?” 

“I’d love to,” Rosa told Gina, “now unfortunately it is Wednesday morning and we need to get to the precinct, you don’t have a shirt I can borrow for today do you?” Gina checked her closet for a shirt for Rosa. 

“I just have this pink one, but pretty sure you’d look hot in it,” Gina tossed it to her and Rosa pulled it on. It was extremely pink.  “And you so look hot,” Gina groaned as Rosa finished dressing. Black pants hot pink shirt black motorcycle jacket. “Please walk into work after me so I can see their reactions,” Gina half begged. 

“I guess I can do that,” Rosa grumbled slightly. 

————-

Rosa heard Jakes voice first “Rosa's wearing pink. Rosa's wearing pink!”  Then she nearly smirked as Amy smacked him lightly.

“Are we sure it's not a white shirt that's just been bloodied in a motorcycle crash?” Amy asked. 

Terry jumped in, “Maybe it wasn't her. Does she have a twin sister?” Then Rosa could hardly hold herself together when Gina elected to speak. 

“If Rosa had a twin, she would've eaten her in the womb.” Gina’s voice tinkled joyfully and somehow the conversation turned from Rosa wearing pink to Charles’ nickname ‘Mr. Grapes’ coming up.  Rosa sat down at her desk and checked her phone first and foremost. 

 **That was so golden.** She read, she rolled her eyes slightly as she looked up at Gina who was absolutely smirking. She decided to respond back to Gina. 

 **This is the** **first** **and** **last time I** **wear** **a hot pink shirt.**  

 **Rosa, I** **would kill** **to take** **that shirt off** **of you.** Rosa blushed slightly. 

 **Fine.** **Last time** **I** **wear it in public.** Rosa glanced up to witness Gina read the text, she looked pleased.  Rosa was assigned a case with Jake and they were sitting in the squad car silently waiting for their Perp to arrive. 

“So you and Gina?” Jake asked out of absolutely no where. Rosa glared at Jake for a few minutes before responding. 

“I’m only talking to you about this because Gina is basically your sister.  I like her, she likes me, we’re trying this dating thing out.”  Rosa grumbled. 

Jake nodded, it was the most he expected from Rosa, “if you hurt her—“

“I won’t, but even if I did you wouldn’t do shit,” Rosa cut him off. 

“I’m sufficiently reassured.”

“Good, now shut the hell up and get on with whatever you were doing that wasn’t talking.”  The rest of their arrest went smoothly and when they got back to th precinct Rosa filled out the paperwork while Jake questioned the perp. 

 **Peralta** **tried to play the big brother card on our** **little work adventure.** **I told** **him** **to shut** **the fuck up, but it was** **kind of endearing knowing** **he would** **threaten** **me** **for you.**   Gina must have read the text because Rosa’s Phone already alerted her to a text. 

 **He’s like a** **brother.** **A stupid** **one, but a brother** **none** **the less.**  

 **He’s a great person.** Rosa glanced at Gina who was absolutely all grins. 

—————————————

Thursday passed by quickly by with too much work to do and not enough text messages.  

Friday Rosa was awoken by a single vibrate from her phone. A text from Gina. 

 **What time is our double date on Friday?** Rosa raised an eyebrow until her phone vibrated again. 

 **Jake: Ames** **and I** **were thinking 6 for dinner?**

 **Gina: sounds good** **to me, Rosa?**

 **Rosa** : **yes six** **is good for me.** **This day is already** **on my nerves**. 

**Gina: you’re just eager to kiss me again**

**Jake: Gina** **you** **sent that to the group**

 **Amy: you guys have kissed already! So cute**! **!**

 **Rosa: we touched asses too** **;)** Rosa put her phone away with a bright grin knowing that Amy and Jake would find a great deal of happiness in that statement since she had said to them ‘who cares about a kiss let me know when you grab each other’s asses’. 

Work passed unbearably slow, Rosa received too many texts from Jake and Amy and not enough of them from Gina.  She hated to be a sap, but her date with the three of them was all she could think about for the rest of the work day. 

———————

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Gina go on a double date with Jake and Amy

Chapter 3

—————————

Rosa was relieved when 5:30 rolled around and she had pulled up to Gina’s apartment building, in her car for once, she didn’t think Gina would appreciate motorcycle hair for their double date.  She parked and took a few quick steps up to the second floor where Gina’s door was.  Rosa raised her hand to knock on the door and when Gina opened the door he breath caught in her throat _she is so incredibly beautiful, I can’t believe I’m going on a third date with Gina.  That dress._ Rosa shivered slightly glancing over Gina’s outfit for the night, “You look incredible,” she told Gina sincerely.

“Thank you Rosa,” Gina responded with a slightly uncharacteristic shy smile, “Is that your formal leather jacket?” she inquired.

“Yeah, it’s the one that has never had blood on it,” Rosa admitted with a slight chuckle.

“Gorgeous.”  Rosa could feel the heat of her blush rising on her cheeks as Gina complimented her.  She generally didn’t take compliments well.

“Shall we get going?” Rosa asked after Gina ducked back inside to grab her handbag and a light jacket.  Gina nodded and the two of them made their way down to Rosa’s car.

“No motorcycle today?” Gina questioned lightly, “what a shame, I wanted to snuggle up to you while you drove.”

“I didn’t think you’d like helmet hair on our double date,” Rosa told her, “but next time I’ll remember that you purposefully try to distract me with your body while I drive.”  Gina’s laugh echoed over the sounds of the city flying by them.  Rosa and Gina arrived at the restaurant before Jake and Amy and went inside to get their table. 

“Linetti, table for four,” Gina told the hostess as they entered, Rosa glanced around, this was not the type of place she was used to for dates.  A high end, expensive looking restaurant. 

“Right this way Ms. Linetti,” the hostess led them to a semi secluded booth near the kitchen where the soft sounds of chatter and the dimness of the lights added a certain ambiance.  Gina slid into the far side of the booth, Rosa sliding in next to her.  Their waitress brought out several glasses of water and asked them if they would be ordering immediately or waiting of their party.  They opted to wait for Jake and Amy to show up.

“You two were early,” Amy’s voice spoke softly from the edge of the table, her eyes were filled with excitement as she slipped into the booth across from Gina and Jake slid in across from Rosa.  _Why did I agree to a double date.  Small talk with two people who are great, but not Gina._

“She just couldn’t wait to feast upon my amazing body with her eyes,” Gina teased and let out a small laugh as Amy blushed right along with Rosa.

“Rosa,” Jake greeted her.

“Jake,” she responded, they were long time friends, but as an unspoken agreement about their friendship they had agreed to basically never talk outside of assignments and Shaw’s.  “I know I’m not a talkative person, but I’ll do my best to not be so awkward.” Rosa told them as they settled in and ordered drinks.

“You are totally not awkward,” Amy told her brightly.

“I don’t generally do this dating thing where there are people,” Rosa admitted, “My ideal date is cheap food, basketball, bone town.” 

“Thank you!” Jake said loudly and enthusiastically, “see Rosa and I agree completely on dating styles.”  Amy and Gina both looked at them like they were slight aliens.

“I don’t know how my gaydar didn’t pick either of you up before,” Amy admitted frustrated, “I’m normally excellent and spotting lesbians.”

“I’m not a lesbian.” Rosa told her gruffly, “I date people who are attractive and not annoying.” Gina nodded.

“I’m also not a lesbian, I just date people no matter what gender they are, so long as they’re my type.” Jake laughed.

“Sorry Amy, I knew that both of them have dated women and I didn’t think it was relevant.” He told her.

“It isn’t,” Amy insisted, “I just thought I’d be able to tell.”  Jake shrugged at her slightly.

Their dinner was surprisingly flying by and Rosa was actually having a good time with Gina and the other couple.  She learned that Amy had eight brothers and nothing new about Jake except what Gina had neglected to tell her, she was signing a mortgage next week to become Jake’s landlady.  “My abuela, well actually my entire family doesn’t know I date women,” Rosa admitted, “but obviously if things get serious I have no problem telling any of my family.  I’ve just never had a serious relationship with one, mostly just one night stands.”

“Are women better kissers than men?” Amy asked about three quarters of the way through dinner.

“Ten thousand times yes,” Jake answered before anyone else.

“How would you know Jake? It’s not like you spend tons of time kissing men.”  Jake flushed slightly.

“I dated plenty of men in high school,” he insisted, “before—“ he trailed off glancing up at Rosa, Amy stopped talking and Gina looked up at him.

“You don’t have to Jake,” Gina told him lightly, Amy rubbed his arm softly as he swallowed hard realizing he either needed to change the subject or spit out what he was trying to say.

“Before I transitioned,” he finished a few moments later.

“Transitioned?” Rosa questioned glancing at Jake inquisitively, “as in--?” she trailed off glancing at Jake who just nodded hoping Rosa would catch on, it dawned on her hard and fast as she nodded to him. 

“My brother is trans too,” Rosa told him, he looked entirely too relieved when she spoke.  “He also tried really hard to be a straight girl and dated a lot of guys in high school.  Don’t worry Jake, secrets safe,” she told him.

“I’m entirely embarrassed I brought that up at dinner,” Jake admitted scratching the back of his head, “but you’re dating my best friend in the world and our childhood stories make a little more sense when they’re about two girls.”

“They aren’t about two girls,” Rosa told him, “They’re about one little girl and one Jake Peralta not feeling quite like himself.”  She smiled at him comfortingly; Gina’s hand on her thigh reassured her that she had said exactly what Jake had needed to hear.  “Now, let me buy you a celebratory coming out dessert,” Rosa insisted as the waitress was approaching the table to ask them about dessert.  Jake nodded thankfully and the group ordered dessert together leaving the subject of Jake Peralta being transgender in the past.  True to leaving Jake’s past where he wanted it to remain their conversation turned to trying to weasel information out of Rosa.

“So you have two sisters and one brother,” Amy tapped her chin as she spoke, “I’m assuming you have two parents and you have an abuela, any aunts or uncles or cousins?” Rosa almost rolled her eyes but went with it.

“My parents are smiling hugging morons, but they’re my parents.  I Have seven uncles and fourteen aunts between my two parents, my abuela is actually my dads grandmother and I have a grandma and grandpa, I also have twenty three cousins,” Rosa answered.  Amy’s mouth was ajar.

“Are they all as stone cold as you?” she managed to bite out.

“No, they’re all smiling hugging morons.”  Jake laughed, hard, at Rosa’s response his spoon trailing through chocolate sauce distractedly.

“I’m just trying to imagine little Rosa scowling at her parents as they tuck her into bed,” he explained after his laughs had subsided.

“That is an accurate depiction of my childhood.” Rosa deadpanned causing both Amy and Gina to burst out into laughter.  “I actually had a really good time with you guys here,” Rosa told Amy and Jake as they were walking out of the restaurant together.

“Same to you,” Amy said brightly leaning in to hug Rosa.  Rosa hugged Amy back tensely, shook Jakes hand and the group separated.

The drive back to Gina’s place took nearly three times as long as the drive to the restaurant as there was an extraordinary amount of traffic.  Gina turned the music down to speak to Rosa.  “Thank you for what you said to Jake,” she said lightly, “we’ve been best friends since we were six and he’s a very private person.”  Rosa glanced over at Gina, reaching across the car to rest her hand on Gina’s lap.

“I said exactly what I wish every person my brother came out to told him,” Rosa said lightly, “It was none of my business, but I’m glad that he felt able to confide in me.”

“I need you to know this and not make it weird,” Gina insisted, their car was at a standstill, “Jake and I dated when he was in college for three years.”

“Why would that be weird? You guys were best friends; it was only natural to try dating.”  Rosa intoned cautiously.

“I also haven’t dated any other girls, Jake said that, but he meant himself, he’s really hard on himself.”

“He’s an idiot, and I don’t care if you’ve dated him or girls before, I like you and you seem to like me too, and that is what matters in our relationship.” 

“Thanks for understanding Rosa.” Gina said lightly leaning across the car to kiss Rosa’s cheek.  “We’ve been on three dates now, what kind of definition do you want to give us, or do you want to just go with the flow for a while longer?” Gina asked, the temperature in the car seemed to have dropped a few degrees and Rosa’s face flushed, she felt her stomach knot nervously.  It took her a few minutes, but she finally found an answer.

“If you’re okay with it, I’d like to date you date you, like exclusively,” Rosa fumbled over the words as she put the car into park.

“I’d like that,” a grin split Gina’s face into two parts.  “Are you coming in?” Gina asked as Rosa walked her to her door.

“Are you inviting me?” Rosa’s voice caught in her throat hoarsely, the thought of being invited in and doing more than sleeping causing her to bite her bottom lip, she normally didn’t make it three hours into a relationship without boning.  Gina grabbed the edge of Rosas jacket and pulled the taller girl against her body Rosa leaned into her kissing her hard, the moment from Gina’s tugging on her jacket pulled Rosa against Gina’s body effectively pinning the shorter girl against the wall right next to Gina’s apartment door.  Their kiss broke when a door slamming down the hall startled them both and Gina let out a breathless giggle before turning to unlock her apartment door, Rosa’s hand snaked to Rosa’s waist and she kissed Gina’s cheek from behind as Gina fumbled with her keys.  This time they tumbled into the apartment with no interruptions Gina and Rosa’s jacket both falling to a heap right at the entrance as their shoes were kicked off.  They fumbled from room to room until they finally made it to Gina’s bed falling in together, Rosa’s shirt untucked her pants unbuttoned, shoes abandoned one sock off, Gina’s dress unzipped love bites already forming on her collarbone.

 

“God you’re hot like this,” Gina moaned into Rosa’s ear, Rosa had Gina pinned against the mattress her hips ground into Gina as Gina’s slender, muscular legs wrapped around her waist.  Rosa kissed Gina again, slowly, smoothly, deeply, it was romantic and full of need.  Gina’s hands scraped at Rosa, pulling the tshirt Rosa was wearing over the girls head  forcing them to break their kiss.  Before Rosa was aware what was happening her shirt and bra were on the floor, her other sock kicked off, and she was peeling Gina’s too tight, deliciously short dress off of the girl.

“Are you sure you want to?” Rosa asked breathlessly a few minutes later, they were both in nothing but underwear, bare skin rubbing deliciously together as Rosa questioned her just millimeters from Gina’s ear.  Gina bit out a frustrated groan grabbing Rosa’s hand and pressing it against her only clothed body part.

“I need you,” Gina managed to get out after Rosa questioned her again, Rosa easily slid Gina’s underwear off and in one extremely smooth movement slid a single finger into Gina’s slick core causing the girl to moan harshly.  Rosa’s finger was quickly joined by a second, her thumb rubbing Gina’s hardened clitoris with each thrust.  Gina was gasping for air when Rosa kissed her deeply reveling in the feeling of Gina’s gasping drawing air from her lungs.  “I’m going to cum,” Gina cried out several moments later, her hair stuck to her forehead with sweat and Gina leaned up to pull Rosa into a Bruising kiss as she came, Rosa moaned lightly as she felt Gina release against her hand.  Rosa’s movements against Gina slowed and so did Gina’s breathing as she finally caught her breath.  Rosa smirked cockily into Gina’s mouth.  “That was the fastest I’ve ever came,” Gina admitted, while Rosa was distracted by Gina’s admission she found herself flipped onto her back Gina straddling her hips, “time to return the favor,” Gina promised leaning down to kiss Rosa.

 

“You don’t have to,” Rosa whispered noticing the unsure look on Gina’s face. 

 

“No, I want to, just not sure where to start,” Gina whispered nervousness edging into her voice and poking into her stomach.  Rosa sat up and pressed a kiss to Gina’s lips. 

 

“Start with kissing me and you’ll figure the rest out,” she responded breaking the kiss for a second, Gina pressed a kiss against Rosa’s lips gently. 

 

“Just tell me if I’m doing something wrong,” Gina mumbled against Rosa’s lips.   Rosa didn’t respond as Gina’s lips had claimed hers roughly forcing her to lay back down. Gina had moved slightly her leg slipping between Rosa’s her hands pinning Rosa’s wandering fingers to the bed. Gina’s lips moved from mouth, to jaw, to throat leaving a trail of fire behind. Gina bit Rosa’s throat softly drawing a moan out from the other woman.  Rosa moaned harshly as Gina’s fingers trailed from her arm to her torso and steadily lower brushing the waistband if her panties. Gina pressed a kiss to Rosa’s stomach before pulling Rosa’s underwear off in two difficult motions. Rosa was panting when Gina tossed her underwear to the side and her lips came rushing back to her mouth hurried and intense her fingers fumbling lower until Gina finally found her position sliding a finger into Rosa. A moan tore from Rosa’s throat echoing into Gina’s mouth, Rosa noted mentally that Gina had had the sense to clip and file her normally long fingernails.  Gina found a rhythm that worked for them and soon Rosa was writhing beneath her on the brink of having the best orgasm in weeks. Gina’s rhythm was thrown off for a moment as her thumb searched for the Latina’s swollen clitoris and when she found it was rewarded with a gasp and a mumbled curse from Rosa that was definitely in Spanish.  Gina stopped glancing at Rosa who looked pained “are you okay?” She asked. 

“Fuck, Gina I’m better than okay,” her breath was uneven as she squirmed under Gina. “Please,” Rosa whispered moving her hips slightly. Gina flushed brightly. 

“Shit, sorry,” Gina cursed her fingers began a new rhythm quick, hard, and relentless and within moments Rosa felt herself release on Gina who was looking rather pleased with herself.  “It’s hot when you beg,” Gina admitted several minutes later once Rosa caught her breath. 

“We should go wash our hands and maybe fall into a blissful sleep, you are relentlessly amazing,” Rosa told her, their naked bodies were still pressed together as their breathing evened. 

“I was good?” Gina asked nervously. 

“Better than good,” Rosa promised.  “Was it worth the wait?” 

“Hmm yeah,” Gina responded, “but I definitely would have been okay doing this every day since our first date.” Rosa laughed and wrapped an arm around Gina’s slender waist. Neither of them had the energy to leave bed, hand washing could wait until morning. 

——-


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Gina's never ending date day.

Chapter 4

——

When Rosa woke the next morning it was because the sun was shining brightly in her eyes and where she expected Gina to be laying was a cold lonely mattress.  She sat up and glanced around the room, eyes squinted shut from the brightness of the sun.  

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Rosa looked to the source of the voice.  _Gina, beautiful, incredible, irresistible Gina._

“Good morning to you too,” Rosa replied gruffly, she was vaguely aware that she was still nude when she tossed the covers back to get out of the bed.

“I’ve already showered, so you feel free, otherwise I was thinking we could get some breakfast?” Gina inquired lightly.  Rosa smiled, actually smiled, up at Gina.

“Yes, I definitely need to shower,” Rosa grumbled slightly.  “Also I’d love to get breakfast, any chance of stopping at my house for fresh clothes?”  Gina bit her lip, no one at the precinct had been to Rosa’s house, ever. 

“We can do that,” Gina agreed. Rosa climbed out of bed and hopped into Gina’s shower using the girls shampoo and body gel, relishing the smell of Gina on her own skin as she dried her body.  Getting redressed in her dirty clothes was no big affair, Rosa Diaz does not do walks of shame, most of her clothes are indecipherable and if she zipped up her jacket no one would even know she hadn’t changed. “Last night was incredible,” Gina said lightly as they drove steadily toward Rosa’s apartment.  Rosa’s face lit up as a laugh bubbled from her stomach, she reached over setting her hand on Gina’s thigh.

“Last night was more than incredible,” She retorted, “and I hope we can have that kind of fun again.”  Rosa glanced over at Gina who was blushing slightly, they excited the car and started walking up to the apartment building.  “Before we go inside, if we run into my neighbors—“

“Emily!” A matronly woman shouted from the stoop, “oh Emily dear! Is this your girlfriend?” She asked. Rosa’s face brightened. 

“Mrs. Moretti,” Rosa greeter hugging the woman lightly, “Yes this is my girlfriend, Gina.” Gina looked entirely bewildered. “Gina, love, this is Mrs Moretti, the woman who makes the best ziti on this side of the Hudson River.” The Italian matron hushed Rosa and went to hug Gina. 

“Lovely to make your acquaintance finally Mrs Moretti,” Gina managed to spit out, “now Emily and I here were just heading upstairs to—“

“Oh hush darling, my old ears don’t need to know what two young beautiful women are getting up to, off you trot dears.”  Rosa and Gina finished their ascent upstairs silently. 

“My neighbors think my name is Emily Goldfinch.” Rosa finished lamely as she opened the door to her apartment. 

“Rosa is so much more your name,” Gina concluded after a few moments of silence. 

“They also think I’m a chatty bisexual with a girlfriend,” Rosa said slightly smugly.

“I don’t know about chatty, but I’d say you’re a bisexual with a certain someone as a suitor.”  Rosa was in her room changing as Gina wandered the kitchen, it was a very basic setup, minimally decorated, same with the living room.  Gina wandered into the bathroom and noted it was also minimally decorated, but clean nevertheless.  Gina wandered to the one door she hadn’t looked behind, it was open and Rosa was in a mid state between dressed and not.  “You look amazing,” Gina told her, Rosa stood, her clean jeans pulled up, but not buttoned, bra on shirt half on.

“You don’t mean that,” Rosa replied.

“I really do,” Gina promised, she closed the distance between them as Rosa finished putting on her shirt and kissed the taller woman softly.  Rosa while surprised that Gina had pulled the first move pulled Gina against her in an effort to deepen the kiss just as Gina broke the kiss.   “You’re an intoxicating woman, but we need to eat, we’ve been on a date for over twelve hours and we’ve only eaten once.”  Rosa went to protest, but her stomach grumbled.

“Point made, lets get breakfast.”  Gina pressed another chaste kiss to Rosa’s lips before pulling away again.  “Alright, time to go eat some real food,” Gina grabbed Rosa’s hand and the two of them left Rosa’s apartment.

“Promise you won’t move now that I know where you live?” Gina asked somewhat uncertainly.

“I only move when people know where I live, you aren’t people, you’re Gina.”  Rosa cursed herself for her terrible wording.  _Jesus Diaz, you’re Gina.  Makes about as much sense as saying, ‘you’re the love of my life and I want to marry you tomorrow’._  

“I get it,” Gina reassured, “if I was just anyone then yes you’d move, but since we’re in a romantic thing right now, I get to know where you live.”  

“Exactly,” Rosa responded gratefully kissing the side of Gina’s head as they walked down a few blocks to where Rosa promised was the best breakfast in Manhattan.  Breakfast wasn’t overtly exciting, it was just that, breakfast.  “Did you want to hang out today or did you have something going on?” Rosa asked as they were finishing up the last of their eggs.

“I’d love to hang out, but I do have a few errands to run this afternoon, maybe we could get together this evening?” Rosa found herself nodding, _yeah, she should do errands too.  Like go to the gym and work out and ride her motorcycle until the wheels fell off and go scream from mountain tops._

“I’m definitely more than okay with hanging out tonight,” Rosa agreed.

“I could walk to my house if you’re busy now that we’re done eating,” Gina awkwardly noted as they walked toward Rosa’s car.

“Not a chance, I’ll give you a lift home.”  Gina nodded gratefully at Rosa’s words.  When they arrived at Gina’s apartment complex Rosa leaned over to kiss Gina goodbye softly her hand curling in the hair of the Italian girl.  “Come over tonight,” Rosa whispered as she pulled away.  

“I’ll bring some takeout menus and movies if that works,” Gina raised an eyebrow glancing at Rosa.  Rosa nodded.

“Sounds great to me, just text me when you’re on your way.”  Gina slipped out of the car.  _Damn, she’s fantastic._

——

 **My errands took me all of about fifteen minutes, but now that we have a date tonight it’d be silly if we just stayed together all day long.**   Rosa read the text from Gina and rolled her eyes.

 **I just got back to my house, I plan on going on a motorcycle ride up the coast, you’re welcome to join me.**   Rosa typed back quickly and set her phone down to wait for Gina’s response.  She had planned on jumping on her motorcycle the second she got back and taking off, but she could wait a few minutes until Gina—Rosa glanced at her phone.  

 **You want to take me on a ride up the coast?** Rosa grinned at her phone.

**Yes, come over and we’ll go, wear something warm, it’s cold off the coast.**

**I’ll be there in fifteen minutes**.

Rosa smiled brightly at her phone sticking it back in her pocket and grabbing from the closet her extra motorcycle helmet and a thick leather jacket for Gina to wear, safety first after all.  A soft knock at the door made Rosa look up from the pile of motorcycle gear she had pulled from her front closet.  She stood up and threw the door open to where Gina was grinning brightly.  “Hey there,” Gina’s voice rang from the hallway.

“Come in, come in,” Rosa ushered her inside, “I’m just getting some protective gear for you to wear.”  Gina glanced at the pile of motorcycle gear and nodded.  “You need to obviously wear the helmet, and one of the jackets, and probably gloves,” Rosa rambled.

“Are you going to wear these?” Gina asked holding up a pair of leather pants.

“Yes, you should wear some too,” Rosa told her, “they just go over your pants.”

“Sure,” Gina said nodding.  Rosa had already pulled a pair of leather pants over her own jeans and pulled a thicker jacket on before holding open a jacket for Gina to put on.  “I feel like such a badass,” Gina told Rosa with a laugh.

“You look hot,” Rosa told Gina with a bright grin, “you really will need these clothes, the coast is chilling this time of year.”  The two of them finished dressing before walking downstairs to where Rosa’s motorcycle was parked in the parking garage and without another word the motorcycle roared to life and the two were off to their venture out of the city.  

——

Two hours after they started their journey out of the city they finally reached the coast, cruising slowly along a winding road watching the waves crash against the sand and Rosa pulled off the road.  “This is where I come after a hard case,” Rosa said softly after they settled, helmets off, sitting in the cool sand watching the icy waves crash against the beach.

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Gina said softly as she leaned her head against Rosa’s shoulder.  The two watching the waves crash in near silence together was the best thing Rosa could have imagined.

“I’ve never shared this spot with anyone,” Rosa admitted after a few moments of silence, “but there is never anyone here, and sometimes even though I come here to be alone, it gets lonely.”

“Well, if you come here alone sometime and you need to not be so alone you can call me,” Gina told her, “or text me if you don’t want to talk out loud, or e-mail me if you don’t want me to see it right away, or send me snail mail if you don’t want me to get it for like a week.”  Rosa felt herself smile, and then laugh, and then she felt Gina laughing beside her.  

“We should get some lunch and then we can either go further up the coast or we can drive home the long way,” Rosa told Gina after their laughter had subsided.

“Which one will take longer?” Gina asked lightly.  

“Probably the long way home, it’s through the forest and it’s a slow drive,” Rosa told her as they got back to the motorcycle to head into town for something to eat.

“Then let’s take the long way home and by the time we get home maybe we’ll be ready to sit on your couch and watch one of those old films you like so much.” Gina had to yell her sentence over the roar of the motorcycle and Rosa still barely heard her.

“That sounds like a perfect day,” Rosa yelled back.  She secretly decided they would buy motorcycle helmets with speakers in them to more easily communicate with each other.  Once they arrived at the restaurant, a small Irish pub just two miles away from the beach, Rosa glanced at the other girl.  _I will not let Gina Linetti slip through my grasp, I will marry this perfect specimen.   I will also teach her the ways of good Irish food and Mexican holidays and she can meet mi abuela and mi tio and tia._ “Gina, I know we’ve only been on three dates and all and we just decided to date exclusively last night, but can I call you my girlfriend?”  Rosa glanced at her from across the table to catch an ear splitting grin from Gina.

“Girl, yes.  Can I call you mine?” Gina asked.

“No, you can call me detective Diaz,” Rosa couldn’t hold in her laughter, “I’m kidding, you can totally call me your girlfriend, also I want you to meet my abuela, of course not like today or anything, but she’s the most important part of my family.”  Gina nodded.

“I’d love to meet your abuela, afraid you already have met my entire family, my mom, step dad Lynn Boyle, my step brother Charles, and Jake.” Gina smiled lightly.

“I have a lot of family, and I’m not exactly out to them, so I need to tell them we’re together before we make some big entrance.”  Rosa mumbled to her.

“My family all knows I date who I want,” Gina told her with a shrug, “but you do you bae, take your time.”  Rosa nodded through her traditional Irish meal.  The subject strayed from family to work, back to family and then to nothing, but it was perfect.  “Would it be okay if we told Captain Holt we’re dating?” Gina asked after they exited the restaurant and before they took off for their long ride home.  Rosa swallowed hard, if Holt knew that means they may as well tell everyone else given that Amy and Jake already knew.

“Yeah,” Rosa finally said after a few moments of thought, “we may as well tell everyone at work though, Jake and Amy know, Holt will know that really only leaves a few people.”

“Perfect, we will make our announcement Monday then,” Gina grinned at Rosa and pulled on the spare helmet and climbed onto the motorcycle behind her girlfriend.  Gina wrapped her arms around Rosa and breathed the salty smell of the ocean in as they drove toward New York City taking the slowest, most windy road they could have ever found.  The fall colors popped around them patches of yellow and orange splaying their way across their fields of vision as they zoomed around twists and turns and up small hills and down big ones.  _I couldn’t think of a better way to spend an entire Saturday than to ride my motorcycle with my girlfriend all the way to the ocean and back._

——


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa asks Captain Holt for some advise.

Chapter 5

——

 

After arriving at home from their long motorcycle ride up the coast and back down through the forest Gina and Rosa settled on Rosa’s couch with a bowl of popcorn and an old film.  Halfway through the film Rosa glanced over at Gina who was thoroughly asleep, head back, open mouth, exhaustion overtook her.  Rosa turned off the movie and gave Gina’s shoulder a light shake, “Hey sleepy head,” she whispered.  Gina’s head snapped up and her jaw closed.

 

“I wasn’t sleeping!” She protested without thought.

 

“You were most certainly sleeping,” Rosa told her, “it was a long day, you can spend the night if you want to.”  Gina nodded tiredly.

 

“I don’t want to move,” it came out as a slight whine.

 

“I could carry you,” it was a simple statement and Gina jokingly held her arms up not at all expecting Rosa to lift her so easily.  “I told you I could carry you.”

 

“I didn’t expect you to though,” Gina grumbled lightly.  Rosa set Gina down in her bed before going over to her dresser to get her sleep clothes out of it.  Pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt.  She tossed a shirt to Gina and a spare pair of pants.  “Thanks love,” Gina mumbled getting changed while half asleep still.  Rosa climbed over Gina into the bed and pulled the sleeping girl against her, curling her arm around Gina’s waist and closing her eyes.  _Goodnight sweet Gina. Innocent, kind, beautiful, misunderstood Gina._ Rosa fell asleep before she even felt Gina take her first sleeping breath against her.  

 

——

Monday Morning

——

 

“Captain Holt, can I talk to you?” Rosa slipped into his office closing the door to find Gina sitting on the couch in his office.

 

“What is this about?” Holt looked mildly confused as Gina had just told him that Rosa would be coming to speak to him momentarily.

 

“Gina and I have started dating and we’re going to tell the rest of the precinct today, you deserved to know.”  Rosa stated matter of factly.  

 

“I do not foresee this as a problem,” he responded, “will there be anything else?”

 

“Can you get me one of those rainbow flags for my desk?” Gina asked plucking Holt’s flag from his pen holding cup and waving it lightly.  The captain cracked a small smile for the briefest of seconds.

 

“That can be arranged Gina, now return my flag to it’s proper spot.”  Gina followed the directions quite simply and left the office with a grin.  “Will you be requesting a rainbow flag as well Detective?” Holt asked Rosa with his eyebrow raised.

 

“If you want to give me one that’s on you Captain.”  Rosa turned on her heel and left the office quickly.  From across the bullpen she could see Gina radiating joy and probably tweeting her infernal ‘g-hive’ about her new relationship.  She made eye contact with Jake from across the desks and he gave her a thumbs up and she nodded gratefully.  Surely Gina had told him they would be coming out with their relationship at the office today.

 

“Attention Bitches,” Rosa looked up, Gina was standing her desk her smoke machine throwing smoke behind her and without another word she pressed a button and confetti flew around the room.  As the confetti settled Gina continued her announcement, “Rosa Diaz and I are in a romantic relationship.  That is all.”  Gina jumped down from her desk and sat down behind it pulling up some files and pretending to get back to work.

 

“Quite the announcement there sister,” Rosa could hear Boyle’s voice ringing as he leaned on her desk with two elbows.  

 

“You know, I agree, thought we could have used more confetti.”  Rosa laughed slightly at Gina’s words from across the bullpen and went back to work.  Throughout the day Charles had come up to her to congratulate her as well as Terry and Hitchcock and then at the end of the day Scully had congratulated them.

 

“So, would you like to come to the big Diaz Family Thanksgiving?” Rosa asked as she walked Gina to her car at the end of the day.  “I know Thanksgiving is six weeks away still, but I do need to come out to my family first.  I don’t want mi abuela to die of heart failure.”  Rosa joked lightly.

 

“Anything to get me out of an annual Boyle Thanksgiving,” Gina grumbled, “Charle’s one attractive cousin Milton is always hitting on me and it’s unnerving.”

 

—

Tuesday Afternoon

—

 

“Captain,” Rosa knocked on his door as she said his name softly.

 

“Detective, how can I help you?” He asked waving his arm ushering Rosa into the office.  Rosa closed the door as she entered.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Rosa’s heart raced uncomfortably.

 

“Of course, continue.”

 

“How did you come out to your family?” She asked uncertainly.

 

“That is an…” Holt trailed off for a moment, “extremely personal question.”  Rosa stood up.

 

“I’m sorry captain, that was uncalled for.”  Rosa’s hand was turning the knob as he responded.

 

“Sit down Detective,” Rosa turned and sat on the couch across from him.  He stood and sat next to her.  “Rosa,” his voice lightened considerably, “it is a personal question, but I can see you’re struggling.”  Rosa bit her lip and nodded.  “I sat my mother down and told her just like this,” he straightened his face, “Mother, I am in a romantic relationship with a man named Kevin.” He raised an eyebrow, “does that make sense to you?”  Rosa nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

 

“You just said it?” She asked him feeling ridiculous.

 

“Yes, and then I brought him home for thanksgiving and told the rest of my family, even my grandfather.”  Holt said very stoically.  

 

“How did your grandfather take it?”  Rosa asked, fear filled her cinnamon colored eyes as she looked at Holt.

 

“He told me he wanted me to be happy, even if I was a certified queer,” Holt said with a nod, “his exact words.  Mind you, I came out in the seventies when it was still tabboo for me to date a white woman, much less a white man, your family will be happy for your Rosa.”  

 

“Thank you captain,” Rosa said gruffly, “for sharing your emotions and stuff.”  She walked out of his office briskly without noticing how pleased the captain looked with himself.  

 

 **Should I come out to my abuela in person over over the phone?** Rosa sent to Gina as she reached her desk.

 

 **Girl, in person, she’s your great grandmother, if you want me to come with though I can.**   Rosa nodded and glanced up at Gina.  She did the one thing she never thought she would do.

 

 **Jake, would you come with me to come out to my abuela and my parents?** She sent to Jake, he looked up at her before texting back.

 

 **You got it dude, name the time and place.** He texted back to her. 

 

“Jake is going to help me come out to my parents and my abuela,” Rosa noted lightly as she sat on her couch, feet up on the coffee table, talking on the phone with Gina.

 

“That’s great Ro,” Gina’s voice came from the other side of the phone, “I can’t wait to meet all of those crazy Diaz’s, I’m glad they’re not like you though, otherwise I’d want to bone all of them.” 

 

“Shut up Gina,” Rosa laughed lightly at the thought of Gina having a crush on her little brother, or her two older sisters.

 

“So when are you going to do it?” Gina asked.

 

“I think on Saturday,” Rosa answered, and then maybe we can get lunch with my siblings to tell them before thanksgiving?”

 

“When for the sib lunch date?”

 

“I’ll see if they’re all free next weekend, parents this weekend, siblings next weekend and then we can die before Thanksgiving.” Rosa listed.

 

“Okay Ro, I need to go to dance practice, I can’t believe we just went on our first date last week, I’ll see you in the morning, I love you.”  Gina hung up before Rosa could respond, but the ‘I Love you’ felt as if it was hanging in the air, Rosa’s face bright and excited.  She sent Gina a text after a few minutes of grinning like an idiot.  **I love you too by the way** she sent to Gina before going to her kitchen to fix herself dinner and call it a night.  _I am inexplicably in love with Gina fucking Linetti_ were the last thoughts on Rosa’s mind as she fell asleep just an hour later, before Gina eevn had a chance to read her text message.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa comes out to her parents, grandparents and great grandmother (abuela).

Chapter 6

——

When Rosa woke up she checked her phone before she even left her bed, something she was not accustomed to.  She had been checking her phone a lot more recently.  **So you caught that little L word I snuck in there eh?** Read the first text.  **I’m sure you’re asleep, but I really do love you.** Rosa smiled and clicked on the third text.  **Okay, I’m going to sleep, I can’t wait to see you in the morning.** Rosa grinned larger.  A fourth text vibrating in her hand.  **You know I can see that you just read those, you’re taking forever to respond.**

 

**I can’t wait to see you either Gina**

 

**Send me a photo of you ;)**

 

 **I’m not sending nudes to you Gina, you can see me nude in person whenever you want.**   Rosa typed back with a slight eye roll.  

 

 **Such a killjoy Diaz.  Jk, see you in like an hour.  I love you.**   Rosa found herself grinning again.

 

**I love you too Gina**

 

———

Friday

———

 

“Are you still down for the coming out plan?” Rosa asked Jake as they sat in the break room at work.

 

“Of course, I’m not sure why you need me there if you’re just going to tell them that you’re in a relationship with a woman, but you know I’ll be there.”

 

“Thanks Jake, you’re a good friend.” Rosa walked away from the break room to flirt with Gina at the front desk before going back to work for the rest of the day.  **So coming out day is tomorrow?** Gina texted her near the end of the day.

 

**Yeah, I told my parents I wanted them and my abuela to meet me for lunch and a that I was bringing a friend.**

 

**Are you nervous?  Would you want to do like a ‘Netflix and chill’ night?**

 

 **Very into the chill part of that statement, come over around seven?** Rosa glanced up at Gina who just nodded at her.  Rosa stopped by her desk on the way out of work. “I will see you tonight,” Rosa said softly as she stopped at Gina’s desk.

 

“I forgot to ask though, my place or yours?” Gina asked.

 

“Mine? I don’t know, it doesn’t matter.” Rosa shrugged.

 

“Wait, you know where Rosa lives?” Jakes voice rang from the edge of the bullpen where he stopped leaving just to ask that specific question.

 

“Yes, but we’re dating.” Gina raised an eyebrow and Rosa sent a smirk toward Jake.  Jake threw his arms up and when he was walking back he yelled over his shoulder.

 

“You can show me your place tomorrow!” He shouted as he hit the close elevator door.  Rosa rolled her eyes.

 

“He will not be seeing my place tomorrow,” she reassured Gina, who didn’t need the reassurance regardless.

 

“Even if he did, I’d be helping you move by Saturday,” Gina tossed back jokingly, Rosa grinned at Gina.

 

“I’ll see you tonight, we’ll order in and do the whole Netflix and chill thing,” Rosa told Gina with a raised eyebrow.  Gina nodded in agreement and Rosa turned on one heel and strode out of the office quickly heading to her motorcycle.  She had a weeks worth of dishes to finish and laundry to wash before Gina came over.

 

——

When Rosa’s doorbell chimed she tossed the basket of laundry she was putting away into her closet and shut the closet door before going to answer the door.  There Gina stood, sweatpants, hooded sweatshirt and tote bag which appeared to hold Chinese food takeout containers.

 

“You look incredible,” Rosa managed to whisper.  She stood in the doorway looking at Gina with wide eyes.

 

“You going to let me in?” Gina asked raising an eyebrow and holding up her bag of food.  Rosa was silent for a few moments too long.

  
“Jesus, yes, come in.” Rosa stepped aside.

 

“Distracted by my beauty again?” Gina suggested with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, something like that,” Rosa responded biting her lip slightly, Gina set the bag of food down on the kitchen table as she entered the small apartment.

 

“If you don’t stop looking like that I’m going to skip dinner and drag you to bed,” Gina growled slightly her eyes darkening as she moved quickly, cornering Rosa who wasn’t even aware of what was happening yet.  Rosa backed up as Gina darted forward and swallowed hard as her back hit the wall behind her, Gina stood on her tiptoes to press a harsh kiss to Rosa’s lips.  

 

“If you kiss me like that again I’m going to skip dinner too,” Rosa whispered breathlessly.  

 

“Unfortunately for you, I’m starving, and I have a show I want you to watch with me on Netflix.”  Gina told Rosa with a smirk as she pulled away from Rosa.  Gina pulled alway the rest of the way and dished up the food, “Sit down and eat some dumplings.” Gina said patting the kitchen chair next to her.

 

———

The next morning.

———

 

Rosa woke up to a bright ray of sunshine splaying across her eyes and groaned.  The night before rushing back to her she smiled lightly and glanced over at a sleeping Gina, sweatpants and plain t-shirt was a good look on her.  Rosa checked her phone and almost groaned, a text from her oldest sister.

 

**Can’t wait to see you next week Rosa, I love you!**

 

 **You too Isa, is Sofia still coming?** Rosa typed back.

 

 **Yes and so is Diego, all three of us will be there.** Rosa’s nervousness was mounting, she hadn’t even told her siblings she was bringing someone to their lunch.  

 

“You okay babe?” Rosa snapped out of her own thoughts and glanced at Gina.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were awake already,” Rosa apologized as she set her phone on the bedside table, she hadn’t responded to her sister.

 

“You’re nervous, it’s okay.”

 

“I didn’t tell them I was bringing someone, should I?” Rosa asked nervously.

 

“Well, you can, but I have a feeling they are going to figure it out if you don’t tell them.”  Gina let out a slight laugh.  Rosa felt the worry melt off of her face with the sound of Gina’s voice.  

 

“I’m nervous to tell them,” Rosa bit her lip, her eyes widening worriedly, “I know I shouldn’t be because Diego came out as trans when he was like fifteen, but what if they don’t—“ Gina kissed Rosa cutting her off smoothly, when she pulled away Rosa was smiling.

 

“They aren’t going to care at all.” Gina whispered before kissing Rosa again, more forcefully.  Gina slid closer to Rosa, her hand moving to cup the taller woman’s face tangling into her curls.  Rosa’s arm snaked across Gina’s waist as their kiss intensified, Gina’s tongue slipped between Rosa’s lips and Rosa let out a slight groan.  Fire danced in Rosa’s stomach as Gina’s lips moved from her lips to her jaw and Rosa nearly shivered as Gina’s fingers danced at the hem of her shirt pushing it up slightly.

 

“You’re a very good distraction,” Rosa mumbled out of breath as Gina’s teeth trailed over her collarbone which caused her to gasp softly.  Rosa closed her eyes letting the feeling of Gina’s lips on her skin do the talking.  Gina had managed to get Rosa out of her sleep shirt pretty swiftly, but Rosa’s eyes snapped open as Gina’s tongue circled her navel, her breathing was erratic as she glanced down at Gina her bottom lip sucked between her teeth in a seductive way.  “Who on earth is calling me at seven fifteen in the morning?” Rosa cursed as her phone starting ringing.  It was her older sister Isabella.  “Hold on babe,” she groaned as she rolled to grab the phone.  “Good morning Isa,” she said into her phone, the frustration in her voice carrying through.  Gina could here her sisters response.

  
“Sorry for calling, you didn’t answer my last four text messages,” Rosa and her sister conversed easily.  Rosa laid back on her pillow resting her hand behind her head and nearly moaned as Gina’s teeth scraped softly right above her hip bone. 

 

“I’m sorry Isa,” Rosa managed, “I fell back asleep.” She explained as Gina’s fingers pinched one of her nipples, Rosa’s eyes closed in ecstasy as she tried to comprehend what her sister was saying.  Gina’s teeth and lips left little marks moving lower at a slow pace leaving marks on the inside of Rosa’s hips just above her waistband her hands caressing Rosa as she attempted to have a conversation.  When Rosa finally hung up the phone her bottom lip was swollen from biting it and her hair was stuck to her neck from a light sweat that had started. “Fuck,” she whispered after hanging up. 

 

“There’s more where that came from,” Gina promised, she slid up Rosa’s body kissing the Latina woman soundly as her hand slipped into Rosa’s pajama pants her fingers teasing slightly for just a second. “Let’s get these off of you yeah?” 

 

“I’ll get you back for the teasing another time,” Rosa bit out as she slid out of her pants easily. Gina’s lips were already back on her hip biting delicately moving down her legs and then back up the inside of her thigh. Rosa’s legs fell apart instinctively as Gina’s movements came closer to her throbbing womanhood. Gina glanced up at Rosa who’s eyes were screwed up and tightly shut as she tried to focus on her breathing. Gina tentatively licked at Rosa’s hardened clitoris and from the noise the Latina made Gina knew she was in the right spot. After a few tense moments Gina fell into an easy rhythm her lips wrapped around Rosa’s swollen nub one finger rubbing her labia teasingly.  Rosa moaned harshly as Gina thrust a finger into her lover her tongue still making its rounds. Rosa didn’t last long at all and soon she felt herself spill over the edge of what felt like a cliff. “Holy shit,” Rosa managed to groan out after several silent minutes of labored breathing. 

 

“That good?” Gina asked with a slight smirk.  Rosa managed to nod. “Alright then Diaz, show me what you’re made of,” Gina challenged. She pulled her shirt over her head and slipped out of her sweatpants. 

 

“Eager are we?” Rosa asked as her fingers ghosted over Gina’s stomach.  Rosa moves quickly, biting and kissing her way down Gina’s body until her tongue found Gina’s wetness. Rosa smirked against Gina’s swollen clitoris as she felt the Italian woman’s fingers tangle in her hair pulling lightly. Rosa dipped a finger into Gina’s hot, tight center and relished in the moans the other woman let out. After a few minutes Rosa could feel Gina getting close and pulled away, sliding her fingers out of her girlfriend. Gina’s fingers in her hair tightened trying to pull her back. Gina’s breathing started to become less erratic. 

 

“What are you doing?” She complained wiggling her hips eagerly. She was so damn close. 

 

“Payback love, you made me moan when I was on the phone with my sister and now you’re going to suffer with no orgasm.” Rosa smirked she moved to kiss Gina softly and smiled as Gina purred against her lips. 

 

“Please babe?” Gina whispered against Rosa’s lips. 

 

“Sorry love, you’ll have to wait until later.” She responded. “You’re welcome to come shower with me though.”  Gina grumbled for a few moments as she watched Rosa leave the room and heard the shower turn on before following Rosa to the bathroom and joining her in the shower.

 

———

4:30 PM

———

 

Gina and Rosa had spent the day watching movies and being generally lazy when Rosa’s phone rang.  “Hey Jake, yeah, yeah, I know, I’ll pick you up in twenty minutes, okay, yeah, yeah, thanks.” Rosa hung up and glanced at Gina.  “Why did I agree to let Jake help me with this?”

 

“Jake knows what it’s like to come out so you trusted him?” Gina suggested with a raised eyebrow.  

 

“I suppose,” Rosa sighed, “Do you need a ride home before I pick up Jake or?” 

 

“I mean, if you want to just drop me off at Jake’s when you pick him up my house is like half a block from his,” Gina shrugged, “But after you drop off Jake you’re coming over?” 

 

“Yeah of course, it’s your night to host,” Rosa said with a light smirk leaning over to kiss her girlfriend softly.  Gina pulled Rosa off of the couch after a few soft kisses.

 

“Let’s get going lover girl,” she said to Rosa, “or you’ll be late to dinner with the Diaz’s.”   Rosa leaned her head back and groaned a little bit, “It won’t be that bad, your abuela and parents love you.”

 

“I know, I know,” Rosa whispered as they drove toward Jake’s apartment.  When they arrived at Jakes’ place Jake was waiting outside and Gina jumped out of the car.

 

“Good luck babe, I love you,” she tapped the top of the car and hugged Jake before allowing him to enter the car.  The drive to her parents home was silent, but not tense.

 

“Ready?” Jake asked as they pulled into a driveway in a regular suburb of the city.  Rosa nodded, but didn’t say any words.

 

“Rosa, mija!” She heard her mothers voice yell to her before she saw her parents running out the door, they always acted like she never visited, which wasn’t true, she always came home for the holidays.

 

“Hello mama,” she said lightly hugging her mother, Jake awkwardly hung back as she hugged her parents.  “Oh mom, dad, this is my friend Jake, we work together at the precinct, I brought him to meet you guys and grandma, grandpa and abuela,” she said brightly.  The introductions were made easily and happily and dinner was served before anything else could really be said.

 

“So Jake, what’s it like working with our little Rosa?” Asked her dad with a soft smile.

 

“Terrifying,” Jake joked, her family roared with laughter as she scowled slightly.

 

“I’m actually here for a reason,” Rosa interrupted their laughter, “I need to tell you guys something about my personal life.”  Rosa pushed to gain her bearings when her mother jumped up excitedly.

 

“You and Jake are getting married!” Rosa looked over at Jake horrified and noticed the expression on his face.

 

“No!” Rosa yelled, “mom, no!” Five sets of eyes swiveled to meet Rosa’s horrified expression.  “I brought him along as like, emotional support.”  Jake rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“Yeah, my girlfriend Amy would not be happy if she knew Rosa and I were getting married,” he joked lightly.  He could tell Rosa was struggling.  He nudged her with his hand under the table and she nodded.

 

“I uh.” Rosa trailed off swallowing hard, “I have a girlfriend,” she finally spit out after several silent, tense moments.

 

“We all have girlfriends,” Rosa’s mom cut in, “what is your point?”

 

“Mama, listen, she’s more than a friend who is a girl, we’re in a romantic relationship.”  Her mothers eyes widened dramatically.

 

“Mija! Why didn’t you tell us you liked girls?” Her mom asked, the moment became rather tense.

 

“I’ve never dated one seriously, so it never came up, but I’d like her to come to Thanksgiving this year if that’s okay?”  Rosa’s eyes met her plate and she refused to glance up.  Suddenly her family was standing around her her abuela smacked the back of her head lightly.

 

“Mija, Cómo puedes pensar que te amaremos menos?” Her abuela whispered, the words meaning everything in that moment.  _How could you think we would love you any less?_

 

“Gracias abuela, tenia miedo,” Rosa whispered, she felt her great grandmothers arms wrap around her followed by her grandfather and then her parents and her other grandmother.  _Thank you grandmother, I was afraid_.   The rest of dinner was rather uneventful, her family asked her about Gina and about work and asked Jake about Amy and their boss, it was all super regular and fine and Rosa was relieved.

 

——

Bedtime

——

 

“So your great grandmother was the first one to say anything?” Gina asked as Rosa retold her coming out.

 

“Well, no, my mom asked me why I didn’t tell them I liked girls, but abuela whispered into my ear, “how could you think we would love you any less,” and it was literally everything.” Rosa responded softly.  Gina leaned against Rosa and kissed her shoulder softly.

 

“So that was the hardest part, your siblings are going to love me,” she grinned at Rosa.  

 

“They seriously will,” Rosa responded, “now how about we finish what we started earlier?” She whispered seductively loving the way Gina’s eyes flashed darkly and the feeling of Gina clambering into her lap.


End file.
